Moving on and Away
by LexieLuvs333
Summary: Alice's parents and sister have died and she is sent to live with her parents friends, the Webbers, in Forks. will she be able to start a new life, or will she never move on? A/H
1. welcome to what used to be my life

**ok, hi! this is my first fanfic that ive ever posted, and quite honestly, the other were crap, so you can thank me for that ;) i kinda got ideas from a few books ive read and even from some fanfics, so pretty much the only thing that makes this Twilight is the characters and places and stuff. **

**and, as much as i wish i did own Jasper, i sadly do not own hm or anyother Twilight Characters, though wouldn't that be awesome?**

Chapter 1

Alice Brandon was had had a rough few months. Her parents and younger sister had all died in a car accident as they were heading home from Stop and Shop one night. They were at the light right before their apartment when a drunk driver ran the red light, slamming right into the side of their car. Alice's family had died on impact, but somehow, the other driver made it out alive. When the police called Alice and told her, she had fallen to the carpet and sobbed for days. Then, when she went to the police to see where she would live, her parents had left in their wills to have her live with the Webbers, their long time friends.

So, now, here she was, trying to pack all her belongings into a few bags, preparing to move across the country to Forks, Washington. She would be expected to act like a regular 17 year old and go to a new high school and everything. The only upside she could find was that the family she would be living with had a girl who was also 17, Angela.

As Alice packed her bags, she looked through all the stuff she'd be leaving behind. Her collection of fashion magazines she started when she was 8, most of her pictures, many outfits, and, of course, her friends would all stay in Manhattan, while she was rained on in Forks. As she put the last item in the last bag she owned, she began to cry. She would miss the last thing she had that was normal, her friends. They had thrown her a huge 'Going-Away Party' but remembering that only made her sadder. That was the last time she would see her friends for a very, very long time.

**A few weeks later….**

I was awoken by the sound of my airplane landing. My flight had taken forever. First, I had gotten up at 5 am to get on my plane at 6, only to find it had left early so I had to wait for the next plane to come in at 7 am. Once I got on that plane, there was a layover 1 hour in Chicago, and then another plane took me to Seattle. I got off the plane and headed for the nearest Dunkin Donuts. As I walked around, all I could find was Starbucks. Finally, I found a guy walking around with a Styrofoam coffee cup with the familiar pink and orange letters.

"Excuse me sir," I said, "can you tell me where Dunkin Donuts is?"

"Rite around that corner" he told me, pointing towards yet another Starbucks.

I nodded to him in thanks, and headed toward the corner thinking that I'd die if I didn't get caffeine in my system soon.

I walked out of that Dunkin Donuts with 2 large coffees, I was sure that would be enough caffeine to keep my little body of only 4' 10'' awake through the 3 ½ hour taxi drive I would soon begin.

I looked out the window as my surroundings flew by. I took out my I pod and book from my purse. I put her music on shuffle, amused at the variety and opened up my latest addiction, the Immortals series. Before I knew it, I was in Forks, and arriving at the Webber's house. I unloaded my bags and headed to the front door. Angela opened the door and showed me to our room. It was huge. It had two full sized beds, one with a bright blue theme and the other with a bright orange. The walls were a pale lilac, with pictures of her friends hanging randomly on them. The floor was hardwood, but had multiple throw rugs the exact color of the comforters scattered over it. There were two small desks by the windows, one covered in blue things, the other orange. My jaw dropped to the floor.

"Do you like it?" Angela asked me, my mouth still open.

"No, I love it! It's so perfect! The colors, the setup, the pictures, its amazing!" I said as I looked around it.

"Great! We just redid the whole house, your so lucky you never saw it before, anyway, blue and orange are my favorite colors, so it doesn't matter to me which stuff you choose."

"How about, I have the orange bed, and the blue desk and you get the blue bed and the orange desk?" I still could not believe this room!

"Alright, and if you think this is great, you should see the closet!"

So, we stayed up till 3 in the morning putting all my stuff away and showing each other some of our coolest stuff. Then when we were lying on Angela's bed, we were out before we could get talking.

I dreamt about my little sister Cynthia, and how she had spent all her spare time in the attic, writing her poems and eating Sour Patch Kids. I used to climb up to the top of the apple tree so that I could watch her when she wrote. It was so interesting because she'd just sit there in her beanbag chair, chewing on her candy and scribbling down words into her notebook. I don't understand why this interested me, or even why I would dream about it, maybe I just really missed her. As obnoxious as she was, she was still my favorite person to be around, or, at least she was.

* * *

**awww, poor Alice! but, at least she got that awesome room!!!**

**and yea, i put a shout out to another great book in there, Evermore and Blue Moon...READ THEM!!!! (i dont own those either)**

**let me know what you peoplez think of my story, im always open for suggestions, but the 2nd chapter is almost done, so keep an eye out for it!! **

**:)luv yaz!**

**~Otherwise Known As Alice**


	2. pizza, tears and ice cream

**like i said, chapter 2 was almost done, today, they get to go shopping!!!! or do they? **

**though i own multiple copies of each book, i do not own Twilight, darn it!**

Chapter 2

"Alice, I was planning on going to the mall today with a few of my friends, do you wanna come with us?" Angela asked me as we made our beds.

"Actually, that sounds great! I could only fit so many outfits into my bags, I gave a lot away, and I totally love shopping anyway!" I told her as I walked into the closet to find an outfit for the day. I settled on a blue t-shirt and pair of jeans with stars on the back pockets.

We got into Angela's car around noon, so we could eat lunch with her friends at 12:30. It took about 15 minutes to get there and 5 to get to the pizza place. We were waiting in front of the restaurant for her friends to show up, when a girl with golden hair came up to us.

"Hey Ang! Hey, Alice! It is Alice, right?" she asked, her violet eyes seemed to smile.

"Yeah, I hope you guys don't mind my tagging along and all…" I said.

"What?! Of course we don't mind! We totally love the fact that you moved here, and that we get to add another person to our circle of besties! Oh, and I'm Rose by the way," she turned to face Angela, "and Bella should be here anytime now, you know how slow that truck of hers is." As if it were rehearsed, another girl, this one with brown hair, came running up to us.

"Hey Rose, Ang, and Alice?" she was unsure on my name so I nodded so she could continue "Sorry I'm late! But I had to make Charlie a sandwich, he's so lazy sometimes!"

"Uh-oh, Rose, what ever you do, don't turn around!" Angela said in a whisper

"Why not?" Rose asked her

"Two words," Ang started

"Royce King." Ang and Bella said together

I looked at them in a questioning way, but they hurried us into the pizza place, and sat down in the very back of the restaurant.

"Ok," I said, "whose Royce King?"

"He's Rose's ex-boyfriend, from, like, 3rd grade, but he still tries to get her to go out with him every chance he has. It's just down right pathetic!" Bella explained.

Before anymore could be said, a girl came to get our drinks.

"Coke." Said Bella

"Sprite" said Ang

"Fanta" said Rose

"Dr. Pepper" I said

"Ok, your waiter will be here shortly" the girl said, and then she left.

"I wonder who's working today, god I hope it's not Lauren or Jessica!" Angela said

Rose and Bella nodded in agreement, but I didn't ask.

"What do you guys want for pizza? Pepperoni maybe?" Rose asked us

I shook my head, "Sorry, no can do, vegetarian." I told her, pointing to myself.

Then, out of nowhere, this really cute boy walked up to us. He had shaggy, honey blonde hair, and the most amazing bright green eyes that matched his apron almost perfectly.

"Hey guys, what kind of pizza you guys want?" he asked us.

"Umm, make it a cheese please," Rose said very happily "and I expect a discount!"

"Yea, whatever Rose…" he said than walked away.

"Alice that was my twin brother, Jasper…" Rose explained

"Wait, what, who?" I asked

"The guy you're going into La La Land over is my twin brother, Jasper."

"Oh, uh, sorry, it's just…wait, La La Land? Really Rose?"

But, then I was saved, well, sort of, Jasper came back with our pizza and gave us all plates.

"Your, uh, Alice right?" he asked me

"Well, duh, who'd ya think she was, Paris Hilton?" Rose asked him

"Well I don't know! She could've been somebody you met up in Port Angles!"

"Uh, guys, you can stop now, no need to kill each other." I said

They looked at me and nodded, good someone was finally listening to me!

"Well, I'll see you guys later then, bye Alice." Jasper said as he walked away and disappeared behind a door marked 'employees only'.

"O…M…G! You're totally in love with Jasper! Jasper's totally in love with you! I mean, did you see the way he looked at you?! He was like, 'wow' and you were all like 'OMG!!'" Bella gushed.

"I am not! How could I be 'totally in love' with a guy when I just met them? No, actually, I haven't even met him! I've seen him for all of what, 5 minutes? I don't believe in love at first sight!" I whisper yelled at her, lying through my teeth.

In reality, I did believe in love at first sight, its how my parents, oh crap! Bad thought! 'Don't cry Alice! Don't cry; wait till your back in your room.' I thought to myself, 'great…here come the water works…'

With that thought, the tears streamed down my face, luckily they were silent, but it only took about 3 seconds before Ang noticed something was wrong. She wasn't facing me so she couldn't see me crying, could she?

"Alice, why are you being so quiet," Angela started to turn around "oh my god, are you okay?" and with that, my three new best friends were hugging me.

"Alice, what's wrong?" Bella asked

"It'll be alright" came from Rose

"Come on, we need to got to Ben and Jerry's" Ang said and before I could get to confused, she added " You need a tub of ice cream, helps every time!"

So, we walked down through the mall to get our ice cream. Since my eyes were all red from crying, Rose let me borrow her sunglasses. Then, as I thought about it, we must have looked really strange walking together. Rose was tall, blonde and walked like a model, I was really short, had super short black hair and walked like I was dancing (even as sad as I was), Bella had brown hair, was a normal height, but looked like she was about to trip on a dust bunny, then, Angela had dark hair, somewhere in between mine and Bella's and was about her height, and walked like a normal person. Again, we must've looked like an unlikely group.

As soon as we got our ice cream, we decided we'd head home. Rose had to drop her keys off with Jasper so he could get home, so we had to go back to the pizza place. Then, she rode with me and Ang back to Ang's, well, our, house. Bella drove herself in her truck so that she could drop Rose off later.

"Alice, I'm sorry you didn't get to get some clothes for school, if you need to borrow some till we can go back, you can borrow mine," Ang started, "what happened earlier anyways?"

"Well, a thought of my parents came to me, and then I told myself not to cry there, to wait until I got home, and then I realized I wont be going home, and I wont ever see them again!" then, the tears came back, "god! I hate my life!" I sobbed

"Listen," Rose told me, "it'll be ok, you'll find your home here, and you cant fit a spoon in your mouth if its sobbing." To that, we all laughed, and she took a scoop out of my bucket and shoved it in my mouth. We laughed harder.

Maybe Rose was right, it might not be home yet, but one day, one day soon, it will be!

**

* * *

**

yes! dont you hope she comes to find Forks home?

**lol, "la la land? really rose?" im proud to say that that line was completly me! yea! i own something!**

**plz review and give me your ideas, if you do ill even mention you in cool bold letters :)**

**luv yaz!**

**~Otherwise Known As Alice**

* * *


	3. did you say a party?

**ok...its kinda short, sorry. its basicaly just a filler chapter...chapter 4 is soon to come.**

**but, until** **then, PEACE, LOVE, AND TWILIGHT! (again, i own nothing)**

* * *

Later that night, I logged onto my email. I had 3 new messages to read. The first two were from Bella and Rose, wanting to make sure I was ok, and know if I needed anything. The next was from my old bff, Gwen:

_Hey Ali!_

_OMG! You'll never guess! I just got back from February Vacation, and they already buried me in H.W! Oh, and not only that, but ya know David, the guy I've been with for 6 months? Well, he dumped me! Yeah, he left me for Hilary! God I hate her! But, I am now dating Chad; he just came to our school, like, yesterday. He's so great; you'll just have to meet him. I know this seems rushed since I just met him_

I really didn't feel like reading all about her happy life when mine was so miserable. I sent her a reply congratulating her and Chad, and telling her I get back to school in 3 days. I also told her all about my room, Ang, Bella and Rose, not forgetting every detail about Jasper. I knew how ecstatic she'd be to know I was interested in a guy since I haven't been since 7th grade. After I sent her the email, I curled into my orange bed and turned in early.

My dreams were of Cynthia. I watched her as she danced around her room with her friends, singing along to my Taylor swift CDs. The song 'I'm only me when I'm with you' is blasting out of the speakers at full volume. A huge bowl of sour patch kids is sitting on her desk. They're laughing and having a great time. Then, I notice the date on her Calendar, October 13, Cynthia's birthday. I look at her be and see a guest list. All the normal names are there, Rachel, Megan, Beth, Sarah, and then, at the very bottom, Alice. She invited me to her party, but I wasn't there, I must've blown her off for my friends. What a rotten sister I am.

I woke up to the sound of my phone going off, but I still thought it was weird I was dreaming off Cynthia so much. Before I came here, I hadn't dreamed about her for weeks. So weird, I thought.

"Hello?" I said into the speaker of my phone, wondering who would be calling me at 8am.

Omigod! Alice, hi! I just read your email and I can't believe how gorgeous he sounds!" Gwen, of course, she had to call before her 8:15 class. "And your friends sound so cool, I'll have to meet them sometime…omg! You'll never guess! Janie had babies!" Janie was Gwen's Chocolate Lab; she was in love with it! "Ops sorry, gotta go to class, say hey to Jasper for me. Luvs ya! Bye." Click

I shut my phone and got out of bed, heading to the closet. Angela was already up and on Facebook.

"Morning Ali" she said as she sent a message to Rose.

"Hey. Whatcha wanna do today?" I asked her as I debated between black and pink skinny jeans.

"Later there's a party at Rose's and she wants us there early. Oh, and go with the black." She told me.

I took her advice and paired the black jeans with an electric blue, off the shoulder top. "Sounds good, how big is the party?" I asked as I slid on some electric blue heels to match my shirt.

"I think about 15 or 20, then you, me and Bella will be sleeping over, as will some of Jazzy's friends." She said as she put on some flats to match her denim shorts and hot pink cami.

I nodded as I finished my hair and started on my makeup. Soon, I'd be at a normal setting for me, a party. I used to throw huge parties; just for the sake of having a huge party. I and Gwen used to spend hours decorating my loft then party till we crashed. So, in this place where up was down, a party is exactly what I needed.

Rose lives in a huge house, on a huge hill, with a huge yard and a long driveway. As Angela and I pulled up to her driveway, I heard the pop my mouth made when it dropped open. I was blown away by how perfect it all looked.

"Yeah, most people do that when they see my house, it's so weird, and I mean really, it's just a house." Rose said, I hadn't even realized she had come outside…how long was I staring? Once I came back to reality, we went inside and headed a flight of stairs. Rose pointed to doors as we went. "…mom and dads room, guest room, bathroom, closet, and here is my room." She said pointing to a very pink rectangle at the end of the hall.

"Really, I thought with the pink door, it would be Jasper's room." I joked and we laughed.

"Nah, his rooms in the basement…" She said as she opened the door to find that it led to a staircase. I gave her a questioning look and she responded, "My room's on the third floor. We put a door up for privacy." I nodded

"So why's his room in the basement anyways?" I asked her as we walked up the spiral staircase into her huge pink and green room.

"Well, he wanted it there, and if you want to see him, you can pretend to be lost, which probably won't be all that hard for you to do. Just go downstairs and at the bottom of the stairs is the bathroom. Right next to that is the kitchen, he'll most likely be in there and he'll want to know who's coming down the stairs, so you'll run into him. Now go on, go see Jasper." She told me.

That sounded like a good idea to me. I was happy to go down the stairs to see him. In fact, I was so happy, that I ran down those steep stairs to the first level. Just as I took the step to make only 3 stairs remain, I got a text, and… "Ahhh!" I screamed as I flew headfirst into the wood floor.

* * *

**o no! i hope Alice is ok...not even i no if she is or not, and i dont no what should happen next. i have an idea, but let me know...**

**thanks to Luckycharms19, luvr135, and my cousin harrypottersorceror for reviews. you guys made me so happy by telling me you liked it. **

**wanna have ur name in cool bold letters at the end of a chapter or wanna have ur 2 cents added to a chapter? click that wonderful button that we all know and love and review!!!!**

* * *


	4. my best friend is, SUPERMAN?

**ohh, that was a good cliffy, i hope you guys arent dying of suspense...i sadly dont own JAsper, Alice, or any of those other people, well, i do own one of them(gwen) anyways...

* * *

  
**

Wait, why didn't my head just hit the floor? I looked up to see that Jasper had caught me. 'Well, that explains why I'm so comfy…' I thought to myself.

"Are you okay, Alice?" he asked me. God was he cute when he was worried.

"Um, I think so, thanks for catching me." I said as I stared into his bright green eyes.

"No problem, I wouldn't want you to get hurt. It probably wasn't your best idea to run down the stairs in heels." We laughed, "Are you sure you're okay?"

Before I could answer, we heard Rose, Ang, and Bella start down the stairs. "Omigod Alice, we heard you scream and," we came into her view before she could finish the thought, "god Jasper! Hands off the BFF!" she yelled at him.  
"I was just, umm…" he looked at Rose than me.

"he caught me when I fell down the stairs, saved us a trip to the ER." I said, getting up and heading over to the girls.

"Okay, well let's not get into a fight; we should set up for the party. Come on Rose!" Bella said, looking very uncomfortable.

"Yeah whatever. Just stay away from her Jasper!" Rose said turning to walk down a long hall.

"Rose! Why did you do that?" I complained as we walked down the hall, "you know I like him!" I finished in a whisper.

"Don't worry Ali, he always wants what he can't have, not what he can, I did u a huge favor back there!" Rose said, as she opened the door to a huge ballroom filled with lights, snack tables and a DJ station.

"If you say so, and by the way, this room is incredible! What's left to set up?" I asked her

"We need snacks. Lots and lots of snacks!" she said to us.

"To the kitchen!" Bella said and we all giggled

**A few hours and trips to the kitchen later…**

People were scheduled to arrive in around 10 minutes, so we headed upstairs to get ready. I was already wearing my party clothes, so I just needed to do my makeup and hair. I put a little gel in my hair and the pulled out my makeup bag. I started with my eyes. Really heavy eyeliner, a smokey **(idk if that s a word or not, but it is now ^-^)** gray shadow, a little mascara, and I was done with my eyes. I put on some bright red, long lasting lip gloss and was red to go. I turned to my friends and they too looked amazing.

Rose was in a denim mini skirt with a hot pink top and sandal wedges. Her blonde hair fell freely down her back. Her face had barely any makeup, just mascara and lip gloss.

Bella had on dark wash jeans and a band tee. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail and she wore only pale pink lip gloss on her face.

Ang's was in a twist and her eye shadow was the same lime green as her tank top. She also had on denim shorts and flip flops. Throughout the whole time we were upstairs, people had been arriving and Jasper had been letting them in. as we walked down the stairs, the bell rang for a 10th time.

"Well, I'm thinking that this should be the last group of people, they should all be here now. Alice, I hope you're prepared to meet a lot of new people!" Ang said as we made it to the bottom of the stairs and headed to the ballroom. She wasn't kidding, there were a lot of people!

"Hey Rose! Nice party." Some guy with dirty blondish hair said, looking really confused when he saw me.

"Thanks, this is Alice, Ali, this is Mike Newton. Alice is off limits so stop staring!" Rose said, and his face turned bright red as he turned and walked away mumbling. I couldn't help but to laugh.

I had met a few other people to, Jessica, Tyler, Lauren and Eric to name a few. But, talking to them wasn't what I wanted to do; I decided I'd go find Jasper soon. 'Soon' came before I thought, because I got separated from Bella, Ang and Rose.

I found him standing in a corner appearing to be ignoring the 4 guys that were with him. After about 2 seconds, our eyes met and I blushed. He gestured for me to come over to him.

As I got closer, I could hear what they were saying.

"Jasper! What are you doing?" one asked

"Be quiet, she's coming!" Jasper told him

"Who, the short, hot one?" another one asked

"Everyone's short to you genius!" another said after hitting him in the back of his head.

"She'll hear you if ya don't shut up!" the last one told them and they all quieted back down.

"Hey Jasper," I said once I was a little closer.

"Hey Alice, I wanted to introduce you to my friends." He said. "This is Emmett," he pointed to a really huge, not really fat, just huge, guy, the one who called me short. "Edward," he pointed to a guy with messy bronze hair, "Ben," a nerdy yet jockish**(again, not really a word, I made it up) **looking kid, "and Peter" he gestured towards a smaller guy, but you could tell you don't mess with him.

"Hi guys!" I said smiling at them, "oh, and Jasper, I want to thank you again for earlier, that was, um, well, thanks and the irony of it all, what made me fall was Rose texting me to be careful going down the stairs"

"Oh wow your welc-" but before he could finish, he was interrupted.

"What'd he do? What'd he do?" Emmett asked, jumping up and down like a two year old.

"She fell down the stairs and I caught her before she hit the ground." Jasper said as though he were saying that he hit the winning run in the World Series.

"Wow, so you saved her from what, a few scrapes and bruises, great job!" Peter said sarcastically.

"Actually Peter, he saved me from going into the hospital with a head injury." I said in a don't-mess-with-me tone as I glared at him.

Peter just laughed, "Yup, this is my best friend, Superman." We all laughed.

"So, Alice, did you get bored of my sister, or what?" Jasper asked me, before finishing what was left of his punch.

I laughed again, "Nah just lost them in the mobs of people."

"Oh, okay, if you want, you can hang with us." He sounded so nervous as he pushed his hair out of his face.

"That'd be great," I said, "if you guys don't mind" I turned to look at the others.

"Of course not," Emmett said, winking at Jasper.

"We'd love to get to know you" Edward said, smiling. Peter and Ben nodded in agreement.

A girl with long, dark hair dressed in all black came up to us. "hey guys. Omg! Did Jazz get himself a girlfriend?" she asked

I turned bright red, and took a small step away from Jasper, and he did the same.

"Umm, Charlotte, that's not his girlfriend. That's his girl space friend, the new girl, Alice. She got separated from Rosalie and them, so she's hanging with us." Ben told her.

"Oops, sorry, it's just the way, uh, awkward. Anyways, I'm Charlotte, Peter's girlfriend." She said, I nodded, my face still hot, "Come on Pete, lets go dance!" and with that, she pulled them away.

All of the sudden, I got really thirsty. "I'm gonna go get some punch," I said

"Here, I'll come with you" Jasper said, looking at his empty cup, "bee right back guys"

They started to chuckle.

"Don't worry about us…" Edward started

"Yeah, take your time" Emmett finished.

Jasper blushed, but took my hand and led me away from them. He held my hand tight and it felt right** (that rhymes!!!)**. It was that moment I knew. I knew that he was the one I wanted it make me fell normal again. The only problem: would he do it?

* * *

**again, great cliffy. the next chapter is almost done, so dont worry , ill get to it soon. if you want to be in my story, just tell me your name and if you hav a fav charecter or 1 u hate, i wanna be a little true to you even if the rest is all lies, and ill try to put you in. i also need ideas! im havin writers block. giv me ideas for their past, present and future...im considering diffrent POVs and flashbacks...plz let me know  
**


	5. those 7 letters

**ok, so hi! this chapter isnt long AT ALL sorry bout that, but it does have some good Alice and Jasper stuff...while i may own numerous copies of the books, i do not own the twilight franchise or the idea, though if i did, i'd hav more than $115 to my name...

* * *

**

Jasper and I went back to where we were before, but the guys were gone. God only knows where they could've disappeared to in less than 5 minutes. Then again, I did grow up with a zillion guy friends and if you didn't have your eyes on them for 30 seconds, poof! They'd be gone. Apparently, guys in Manhattan and Forks weren't all that different.

"Hey Alice, We're heading out. Nice meeting you. Bye Jaz!" the girl spoke for a group of her and 4 others. She turned and walked away, her brown ponytail swinging behind her.

"Did I meet her?" I asked Jasper once I was sure she was out of ear shot as I tried to match her face to a name, but of course, I got nothing.

"Most likely, she's sorta the unofficial welcoming committee of the town. Her name's Jessica, I personally don't like her, too much gossip comes out of her mouth. Anyways, did you get your schedule for school yet?" he looked up at me from the ground; he had bent down to retie his shoe.

"Uh huh," I responded, my mouth full of cookie which I then quickly swallowed, "I got it yesterday, but I only remember lunch and free period." I giggled and he smiled, "lunch is 1st shift except on Fridays when its 2nd and free period is after lunch everyday." I told him.

"Really, then we have lunch together on Fridays and free period on Mondays." He smiled a huge smile that was a reflection of mine. On the inside, I was screaming and jumping up and down because those were the only times I didn't have those periods with my besties, but on the outside, I only smiled that huge smile.

"Smiley face!" I told him, clapping my hands twice, he dropped the smile and replaced it with a questioning look so I explained, "it's something me and my sister, Cynthia, made up."

That was it. That was all it took. That one word. Those 7 letters. To make a million tears stain my face. Even before the tears, it was as though Jasper could feel how my heart ached at the sound of her name. His face looked the way mine felt. Jasper pulled me into his chest, and held me tight. Even after the tears had stopped, I made my body shake as though they hadn't. I didn't want to move.

But, sadly, he did move. He brought his mouth to my ear, "Ali," he breathed, "Rose is calling you. Do you want to go upstairs with them, or pretend to cry some more?"

I laughed and wiped the tears from my face. "Thank you Jazzy," I said. Then, I stood up on my tippy toes, kissed him real quick on the cheek, and ran up stairs, leaving a set of lip gloss lips behind.

* * *

**again, dont hate me cuz its short. its a goodish chapter! and i think you people forgot how to review or sumthin! hit the greenish button plz! and share ideas, i mean SERIOUSLY!! im having writters block! so unless you share your ideas, i cant promise a good chapter!!**

**luv ya!**

**Lexie**


	6. 2 minutes and 46 seconds

**OMJ!! im sooo sorry this has taken so long! my computer wasnt working, and im having writers block. one of you gave me a great idea but ur name escapes me, but u no who u are caz ur the only one who gave me an idea. if you have any ideas, let me know. if you read this note, write cookie monster in your review, i wanna know who actully reads this... we now return to your regularly scheduled program:

* * *

**

Had I actually just done that? Had I really I just kissed Jasper? I can't believe I just kissed Jasper! Rose, Ang and Bella are gonna be so excited!! Or, will Rose think its gross cause its here brother? Oh well, I really don't care. I just kissed Jasper Hale, the hottest guy in my world, and I still feel the high of it.

"Alice!" he had called after me, but I kept going up the stairs. If he hadn't wanted that, I didn't want to hear about it just yet. He could yell at me all he wanted after my happiness calmed down.

"What took you so long?" Bella asked me once I finally made it to the top of Rose's personal spiral stairs, "we agreed on meeting up here at midnight, not that we planed on losing you, and its," she looked at her watch, "12 oh 2 and 44, no 46 seconds!" she hit her index fingers to each other while shaking her head in the universal sign for 'Shame on you'.

"Sorry I was late by 2 minutes…" I said

"And 46 seconds!!!!" Bella said

"Well, anyways, no time for fights, we have a sleepover to start!" Rose said, throwing pillows at all of us and keeping one for her. "Now, change your clothes so we can start." She instructed, as she walked over to her dresser and started looking through drawers.

I headed into her bathroom to change, Bella went to the one at the bottom of the stairs, Rose went in her closet and Ang just stayed put. We all came out a few minutes later, in our PJs.

Angela's had a bright blue cami top with white around the edges. The front was a V-neck but it wasn't too low. The bottoms were shorts in navy blue. They had 'fireworks' of different colors on them. The tie at the waist was the same color as her top, and a stripe of that was also near the bottom.

Bella had on a pink and white striped tank top. To go with it were pink sweat pants that hit around her knee. On the side of those was the 'Baby Phat' cat.

Rose was in a blue cami, from the bust down was flowy and navy. Above that, it was red and white dots, that were the same material as the shorts that she wore with it.

I had a night gown that hit at my upper thigh. It was black with white polka dots and a v-neck. It was my favorite pair of PJs I owned because they were great for parties with friends and perfect for parties where Jazz was around.

Just as we were about to start hitting each other over the head with pillows, we heard a knock at the door. Rose yelled down the stairs for them to come in and we heard 4 sets of feet stomping up.

"You, uh, wanna, err, join us for a, um, movie?" Emmett asked us after the sound of their walking had ended. We looked over to them to see Em, Ben, Jazz, and Ed all standing at the top of the stairs, eyes wide and staring at us.

When Rose saw the way Jazz was looking at me, she took the pillow she was going to hit Bella with, and chucked it at her brother. "For god sake stop drooling!" she said to him, fighting a smile, "all of ya, blink! You don't want your face to freeze like that now do you?" she questioned them; Ben threw the pillow at her. "ouch!" she threw it back.

We whispered about it for a few seconds before deciding on a plan. "We'll watch with you if you play Truth or Dare with us first." I told them.

"Okay, let's start, Em goes first." Jasper said, grabbing a pillow off Rose's bed and using it as a seat.

"Bella, truth or dare?"

* * *

**thanks for reading! plz share your ideas for Truths and dares, i have a few, ok 1 in my head, and i suck at dares, so plzz share your wonderful ideas, because nohelp, this next chapter might be crappy**

**luv ya!**

**~Lexie**


	7. explanation & contest

**hey guys. This isn't a chapter, I just need to tell you guys something. Its gonna be awhile between chapters for awhile. I only have 10 days left of summer vaca, and I have a ton of work to do. I need to write 3, 2 page book reports and I haven't started any or read the 3****rd**** book yet, and I have to write 4, 1 page papers on anything, which is harder than it sounds. All my time is split between helping with my little bro, summer 'school' work, getting school supplies, and sleeping. I only have about an hour or 2 of free time a day, which is split between Facebook, Gmail, phone, writing this story and reading others stories on here. I promise I **_**will keep writing!!**_** If you guys have any ideas, any at all, weather it be a place they could go, a thing they should say, ANYTHING AT ALL let me know. It will help me get a new chapter up sooner.**

**I just had an idea. Im gonna have a little contest. Just for us. Write the next chapter, or part of the next chapter, from anyones POV, send it to me in a personal message. The one or ones I like the best, I will put up as chapter 7. I might combine different ones or I might change parts, but I will put everyone who sends in a chapters name in my A/N and the winner/winners will be said. **

**That can go for any chapter.**

**Much love,**

**Lexie**


	8. sorry, another AN

**Like I said b4, a long time between updates. Im buried in homework and have no free time. I really was disappointed that no body sent me any ideas….if u guys were to tell me that u want me to continue faster, and u really like this story, give me ideas. As u all no, we are at the point in the story where they are playing truth or dare. Personally, I suck at coming up with truths and dares. If u have any good ones, let me no. someone said in a review that something girly should happen to Emmett. See, now that tells me wat u want to read and is very very VERY helpful. So whoever said that, thx. If u give me a good idea, not just a review, but an idea for a truth or dare, I will send u a sneek peek of Chapter 7. then if that gives u another idea, plz tell me, ull totally get credit for it wen I update next to! Wont that be exciting? The correct answer is yes, yes it is. Well, I hope u all love me enough to send me some ideas.**

**Much luv,**

**Lexie**

**BTW that contest is never end, ya no, the one from the last A/N....just saying**


	9. Bella's a Gangster?

**Dear readers,**

**I am soooooo sorry for how long this update has taken. If you want to know…my computer with the story is super slow and internet no longer works on it. I've tried to save the file to a flashdrive…but that didn't work out all that well. So now, I decided to rewrite the chapter since im home sick anyways.**

**I'd like to thank LoonyLucy for sending me a huge list of truths and dares. And I'd really REALLY like to thank my best friend, Devie Rae, for yelling at me to keep writing and poptard005 for sending me dares and for sending me a message telling me to update. That means a lot. **

**Thanks…and srry for the uber long AN…and though I may own a piggy bank that's really a cow, I do not own twilight**

* * *

_When we last left the gang…_

_"__You, uh, wanna, err, join us for a, um, movie?" Emmett asked us after the sound of their walking had ended. We looked over to them to see Em, Ben, Jazz, and Ed all standing at the top of the stairs, eyes wide and staring at us._

_When Rose saw the way Jazz was looking at me, she took the pillow she was going to hit Bella with, and chucked it at her brother. "For god sake stop drooling!" she said to him, fighting a smile, "all of ya, blink! You don't want your face to freeze like that now do you?" she questioned them; Ben threw the pillow at her. "ouch!" she threw it back._

_We whispered about it for a few seconds before deciding on a plan. "We'll watch with you if you play Truth or Dare with us first." I told them._

_"Okay, let's start, Em goes first." Jasper said, grabbing a pillow off Rose's bed and using it as a seat._

_"Bella, truth or dare?"_

"Ummm…dare?" Bella said, though it sounded more like a question. Emmett laughed and I began to worry for Bella.

"I dare you…" he began, an evil smirk plastered on his face, "I dare you to hop up and down on one foot, spin in a circle and sing the gangster song for 30 seconds!"

Bella's eyes grew wide. "Uh, I'm not sure that that's very safe…"

"As unsafe as it is…it's gonna be really funny!" Emmett laughed, "now, make with the hoppy hoppy!"

Bella sighed, and moved to the middle of the circle. She began to stand on one foot and hop.

"yo! Yo yo! Yo! Yo, im a gangster im a straight up G the gangster life is the life for me. Killin people by day and sellin drugs by night, the gangsta life is hella tight." Bella started to sing and by the time she got to the part about being a "straight up G" I realized why she said that wouldn't be very safe. She was about to fall down! No, scratch that she wasn't about to fall, she was falling!

"AHHHH!" Bella cried as she fell and landed right on top of Edward. Her chest was on his and their faces were a mere 3 inches apart.

"Edward! I swear to God I will let you punish me in whatever way possible if you stay exactly how you are and pick dare right now!" Emmett said, looking really excited.

"I can do whatever I want to you?" he asked

"yes! Just please do it!"

"Ok Emm, dare."

"Yes!" he did one of those fist pump things, "You have to kiss Bella! Right now! And a really kiss too. Not like, kiss, and 2 seconds later your done, but a really real kiss, like you're dating kiss! We'll go out of the room for it, but you have to swear you'll stay right there and do it!" Emmett was practically jumping up and down at the idea.

"Ok," Edward said, "good-bye guys."

As we walked out of the room, I waved a little wave to Bella, whose face had turned bright red.

Bella's POV

Oh. My. God! I can't believe I just fell on Edward! He's gonna be so mad at me! Oh, what am I going to do?

Wait.

Did he just say ok? He did. He said ok. He said ok! Wow. Edward just agreed to kiss me!

Wait. But it's just a dare. He probably doesn't really want to. He probably just said ok 'cause it's a dare.

Alice waved to me as she walked down the stairs, and I smiled at her. I'm sure she could tell I was nervous, yet excited. I could feel the blood in my face turning me the color of a tomato.

"Bella…" I heard Edward say my name and I looked into his eyes; his gorgeous, golden eyes. "Bella, I think that maybe we should, uh, start," he cleared his throat, "kissing?" he said the last part like it was a question. I smiled.

"I do believe that would be your job since well, you got dared to kiss me, and not the other way around." I winked at him. Whoa. Where'd that come from? I was actually flirting with him!

He put his hand on the back of my head and pulled my face down to his. He brought his mouth to mine and began to kiss me. It took me a second or so to get over the shock of it, but when I did, I started to kiss back.

Edward's POV

As Bella began to respond to me, I became even happier. We kept it very Disney for about 30 seconds, but then I grew tired of it. I was tired of trying to resist her, as I had the past 3 years. I let my, for lack of a better word, Emmett side take control of myself. That side of me was not one that I usually let be in control because the world does not need another person like Emmett. Like I said, I was tired of being a good boy, and so now I was ready to act without thinking.

I touched my tongue to her lip, asking for entrance. I could feel that she was shocked, but she opened her mouth. We began to explore each other's mouths and it was pure bliss. The only thing I didn't like was me lying on the floor. It was really uncomfortable. So, I put one hand on Bella's lower back, pulling her closer to me so she'd know that I didn't want to end our kiss, and the other I used to push myself into a sitting position.

Bella seemed to like being in this position better because I could feel her smile as she wrapped her legs around me. I smiled too, and put both my hands on her lower back, and rubbed gently up and down.

Bella's POV

Wow…I'd never seen this side of Edward. He was so…wild. He was bringing out a side of me I'd never seen before either. I was running my hands up and down this chest. I found myself angry with the fabric between our skin. I really wanted to know what his skin felt like. I was shocked to find myself sliding my hands up under his white shirt. I was glad I did though because his smooth skin felt amazing. All that working out he did with Emm and Jaz really paid off.

Edward was sliding his hands up and down my lower back and it was driving me insane! It felt so great, it gave me goose bumps. With each time he would move his hands, they would go a little lower. It wouldn't be long until they couldn't go any lower.

He broke our kiss and I opened my eyes and looked at him, confused.

"Don't worry love, you're not getting rid of me that easy," he whispered and smiled. He kissed me again, but a light little kiss. He continued with a trail of kisses down me neck. As he did this, I realized that our friends would be coming back up anytime now. I told Edward and he whispered back, "Wanna mess with them?" I nodded and he whispered his plan in my ear and I giggled at the thought of it. His plan was to make them think we were doing things we weren't. He said that we should go lay in the extra bed in the room and their minds would do the rest. Then I realized that it wouldn't seem as real because they would see us, and so he did something really crazy. He took his shirt off and tossed it onto the floor as he carried me toward the bed.

"Not a bad idea…" I said, openly oogling him. He laughed, but I could tell something was worrying him. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Well, err, it's just that, um, I don't think that, uh, its completely, uh…"

"Oh, should I…?" I asked, holing the hem of my shirt, though I knew what he thought. Yeah, now be a gentleman.

Ed. POV

"Um, maybe…" I said, though in my head I was thinking "GOD YES! DO IT!" I wouldn't ask that of Bella.

"Uh…ok…" she stared to pull her shirt up, when she got to her belly button she stopped and looked at me, "it's not going to make you uncomfortable, is it?" she asked

"NO!" I said, a little too excitedly. She nodded, smiled and continued to pull up her shirt.

* * *

**Alright...so not much Alice and Jasper stuff in there...but who doesnt like to read about Bella and Edward every now and then?**

**Dont worry...it's still and Alice and Jasper story...i just wanted to mix it up a little.**

**what did you think of the whole switchin POVs all the time? **

**did u like it? hate it? let me know. and dont forget about that little contesty thing i mentioned awhile ago...if you love me and this story enough to write somethin, (a chapter, a few paragraghs, etc) i'll try to fit it in and credit you. :)**

**and the gang is goin to finish their game...no worries**

**if you have any suggestions, let me know weather theyre about somethin for a future chpt or somethin u dont like let me know**

**Review=love & love=motivation & motivation=a chapter this weekend**


End file.
